gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Elmore: GAME OVER, Return of Emily (Part 5 of 5)
Summary It's over . . . . . Plot Rain poured down onto the streets of Elmore. The darkness overwhelmed the skies as lighting sturck trees and other objects. Yes, it was a gloomy day to have the end unfold before your eyes. Footsteps puraded the streets. Men with shields and pikes marched through the usually peaceful city of Elmore, capturing any unfortunate person who happened to cross their path. At the foot of this act of evil was none other than the man himself: Mayor Vanderwick. He rested on a small platform that his men carried with them. No one had yet known what had been his intentions about his secret plans, but he was already carrying-out his orders. Outside of the city limits, where a hill overlooked Elmore, a building stood. A lone figure stood at the door of the building. Soon he marched downwards, a hood covering his face. He stealthy hid behind any tree he could see, and spied on Mayor Vanderwick's army. He overlooked the rest of the road where the army was traveling. Only one building that followed that path, the lone figure new, was the Elmore County Jail. The figure ran down the sidewalk, gaining the attention of Vanderwick's army. As they began to march toward him, the figure removed his hood. It was Darwin. He was wearing a green tunic, and carrying a shield and a sword. But Vanderwick was not intmidated. "So, little fish," Vanderwick said, "you wish to join your friends? The time for doom cannot be delayed. Not be the like of you." Darwin did not reply. Vanderwick ordered his soldiers to march onwards, but requested that 5 of them capture Darwin. As soon as he had given-out his orders, soldiers surrounded Darwin on every side. But Darwin wasn't intimidating. "Come and get me." He said. The soldiers fell victim to his trap as he slashed them down to the ground using his sword. But by the time he had beat them all, it was too late. Vanderiwck was already there. Darwin began running to the opposite direction of the path Vanderwick's army went, towards Elmore Junior High. To save his friends. Meanwhile . . . "Emily Cartridge, you have a visitor." The prison guard let as Mayor Vanderwick appeared at the barred door of the jail cell as he gazed down upon the wild face of Emily Cartridge, who had been arrested three months before for kidnappping her former boyfriend Gumball. To Vanderwick, this all fit in to his master plan. "Nice room," Vanderwick stated sarcastically. "Don't forget I still have claws." Emily warned. "I underestimate you," Vanderwick replied. "It's no wonder our boss wanted you in on this plan." "Why else do you think they left me off easy?" Emily said. "Without our boss, I would've stayed here for life." "Well, all of us get a second chance." Vanderwick said. As he unlocked he door, the prison guard attempted to stop him, only to be knowcked-out by Emily. "I had a score to settle with him." She said as Vanderwick watched her in the act. "No matter," he said. "The boss is here." THE END. Trivia *Darwin is trying to act like Link from The Legend of Zelda, hence the sword and shield and green tunic. *The title is also a spoof on The Legend of Zelda. In the second game, when you die, it says'' GAME OVER, RETURN OF GANON''. *There will be another part. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfiction Finales